Hetalia: Book of Fluff!
by Hipparu
Summary: This is just a story full of fluff n' stuff. A paring per chapter. Write a review telling me which pairing you wanna see next! Thanks for your support! I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Rated K . Feedback is appreciated! Thanks! -T/M
1. Chapter 1: Gilbert and Elizaveta

**These are all going to be rated K, so there are going to be no warnings. No one reads those, anyways. xD Oh, and by the way, I gave Austria an accent! So if some words look 'misspelled' they aren't. I just tried to make him have an accent. (FAIL) Anyway, without further adieu, chapter one of my Hetalia fanfiction. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gilbert and Elizaveta**

Bags lay completely visible under her stunning emerald eyes; and to be honest the bags took away the sparkling joy that they once held. But Elizaveta didn't mind them. It meant that she did her job right. The job of cleaning and cooking for her love… For Roderich…

Her knees ached from kneeling over the stone ground for so long. But she didn't mind it. Back and forth she moved the soapy brush along the hard stone floor. It would never be perfect… But Elizaveta knew that the Austrian loved his stone kitchen floor clean… So she cleaned it for him… No matter how long it would take…

She still lived in the Austrian mansion; had a room, got clean clothes, and had hot meals. Of course she would have to maintain those things herself. Some would say that her efforts were wasted, but to her it just made her relationship with Roderich stronger. Although that clearly wasn't the case. He pretty much just used her for a maid, even though he didn't realize he did so. Roderich simply thought that the Hungarian happily did his work with nothing in return but a little pay that he gave her and the roof over her head. I mean, they were married once, but they had gotten in an ugly fight that carried onto to an even uglier divorce. She couldn't have done the things for him because she had _feelings_ for him. _Could she_? Oh well.

Midnight. The most silent time in the Austrian mansion. Everything felt so _bizarre_. As if the whole lot of Austrian antiques had been marked by Ivan. The Viennese, Biedermeier period, giltwood, six-light chandelier swayed creepily in no breeze. Even the nineteenth century, Austrian, Biedermeier vitrine filled with china of many sorts seemed eerier than it should've been.

After Elizaveta finished her work she packed up her cleaning tools and sprawled out across the Fine Biedermeier sofa. It made her aching back feel a little bit better, but it didn't feel as comfortable as her strange Austrian mattress. Suddenly she felt the result of her work: her aching knees, the stabbing pain in her back, and she probably had blisters on her petite feet.

"It's all for Roderich… It's all for my love…" She repeated to herself this little chant. Eventually it felt like a lullaby that just brought her to sleep.

Dawn came pretty soon, considering it was midnight when the Hungarian had fallen fast asleep. The thick rays of the sun shone through the colossal, crescent-shaped window that stood high on the wall. These ray hit the Hungarian right on her pretty little face, which woke her up.

"Mennyi az idő?" Elizaveta blinked her eyes slowly and glanced over to the Oak Rope Pillar German Regulator Clock to check the time, and didn't really like what she saw. "Nine o'clock?!" The Hungarian didn't have time for anything. She had to get Mr. Edelstein up and ready for his day, then she had to make his breakfast, and then she had to swiftly clean the entire mansion.

Sadly for her, as soon as she got to Roderich's room, he was completely dressed and walking out the door.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Edelstein, I-I overslept and-."

"Do not apologize, gnädige Frau. I can get myself ready and dressed. I am a grown man, aren't I?" Roderich huffed. "I guess it's time for your pay, actually."

Just then a sneaky little Prussian man started spying on the two from the corner. He then realized that the beautiful Hungarian woman stood in front of the 'totally not awesome' Austrian man. Whom the Prussian, Gilbert, wanted to pick a fight with. But because Elizaveta happened to be there Gilbert decided to wait for her to leave.

"I-I don't need a pay, sir."

"Then what do you propose I give you for your services? You know zat za room you have is the only one available."

"W-Well… I was hoping you'd…" Her face started changing to a shade of pink, and she did not dare look into the Austrian's violet eyes, because she feared that they were full of rejection and hate. "Like to go with me tomorrow. For dinner." She glanced up in his eyes for a second or two and then looked back at her booted feet.

Gilbert's faced turned his eye color with anger. For he knew that Elizaveta still had feelings for Roderich, but he didn't know that she wanted to try _again_ with the hopeless man! Gilbert wanted so bad just to run out from around the corner and sweep the stunning lady right off of her feet.

All the Austrian did was glare down at her. 'She just asked me out on a date… How hopeless.' He thought to himself.

"Miss Héderváry, may I remind you of za last time ve had a relationship? Shall ve go back to zat?" His tone stayed harsh, but his facial expression read bored.

Elizaveta started to worry now. But maybe she could convince him otherwise. "W-Well I think we can try again, we're adults and-."

The Austrian cut her off. "I think it's safe to say zat it vill end up uglier zan za last time. Don't you? Now stop with zis foolishness so I can give you your pay."

Tears then filled up the pretty emerald eyes of the Hungarian, because she knew, just then, that all the efforts she did, were for _nothing_. With one quick glance into his violet eyes she ran away, leaving a trail of tears behind.

That sent Gilbert over the edge. Literally. It sent him away from the edge of the wall were he stayed, and tried to grab Elizaveta's arm as she ran past him, but he missed and she just kept running, ignoring his efforts to stop her. Gilbert turned around, still very livid and still looking for a fight with 'that idiot' Roderich.

Gilbert came storming towards the Austrian man, whom had no clue about what just happened. As soon as the Prussian reached him he raised his hand and lashed the Austrian man.

"Weillschmidt! What in za world was zat for?" Roderich had literally no idea of the events that just happened. All he did was decline the offer of the date. He had no idea that the Austrian woman would react that way. Of course Roderich has no knowledge of the phrase, 'let her down easily' so he declined the way he wanted to: with no emotional expression and a harsh tone. That was good enough, right?

"You insensitive jerk, Edelstein! Can't you see that you made a beautiful woman cry her eyes out? You're such an idiot!" With that Gilbert _tried_ to storm off, but Roderich stopped him.

"Excuse me, but who are you calling an idiot? I'll have you know zat-."

"Just save it." Gilbert practically spat at Roderich, and he kinda deserved it. (Although, again, the Austrian man had no idea what he did. So he kinda _didn't _deserve it. But he got it, however.) After that little exchange Gilbert left to go to find the woman, and it would be easy, for he knew exactly where the she would hide.

Spring had hit the Austrian mansion, and the crisp aroma of roses and daisies filled the spring air. A breeze fluttered by lightly, bringing leaves of jade and flower petals of a soft red and white-pink by. The sun hid behind a few gray clouds, which, of course, meant that a storm was bound to come. The garden had a slightly-confusing hedge maze to it, but you could never get _severely _lost in it. The hedges of the maze were perfect. Trimmed, neat, lush, and a vibrant shade of green. A fountain, located in the center of the maze, always had fresh water flowing through. It looked simple; a lady with birds surrounding her, each bird sprayed water from its mouth. The lady, however, looked depressed as she watched the birds. The frown on her face and weary eyelids didn't really match the scenery around. There were two benches on the North side and South side of the fountain; bother were wooden and white, very plain and very simple. Two huge willow trees hung over each bench, creating a perfect retreat from the blinding sun. Truly the Austrian had the most beautiful garden out of all of the group of gardens he had encountered. It wasn't necessarily a goal for him, but he loved being able to brag about it when he gave tours of his wonderful estate.

It didn't take the Prussian man long to figure out the maze; for he had gone there many a times as an 'awesome' child. Actually, both him _and_ Elizaveta wandered through there as a child. They loved Roderich's house. Roderich would never join them in the garden, for he had allergies to some of the plants that grew. (Later when Roderich inherited the estate he had them removed.) But Gilbert always remember the little talks him and girl had when they were young. They were so pleasant. So simple. When they were kids nothing went wrong. They could be happy and themselves all day long without anyone to judge them or say otherwise. And even then, in her later years, the Hungarian woman never judged another person. Even if they weren't kind to her, she would never tell them that they were wrong, or stand up for herself. All-in-all the Hungarian woman let people be who they were, and that's something the Prussian man found most beautiful in her. He finds it way awesome.

The exquisite Hungarian woman sat outside in the garden on one of the white wooden benches in the middle of the hedge maze. Her face was buried in her hands and tears flooded out of her bright green orbs.

Slowly Gilbert emerged from around the corner of one of the hedges. He had completed the maze and found Elizaveta. Perfect. Now all he had to do was comfort her. So he made his way to the bench where she sat. All he did was sit and the Hungarian woman fell over and buried her face in his shoulder. She then wrapped her arms around his blue-suited waist and continued weeping.

"So…" Gilbert awkwardly threw out there. "Men are jerks, right?"

That earned a chuckled from the distressed mistress. Suddenly she straightened out and slapped the shoulder of the Prussian.

"I do not want to laugh! Why do you make me laugh?" She chuckled once more and then leaned her head on his shoulder while folding her hands politely on her lap. "Thank you for coming out here, Gilbert. But…"

"But what, zarte Blume?" She blushed at the words the Prussian had spoken. (It's German for 'delicate flower' as said by Google Translate. _IdonotownGoogleoranythinglik ethatsopleasedon'tsueme…_)

A few tears still fell from her emerald eyes, but most of them had vanished due to the fact that she had a shoulder to cry on and an amazing friend right next to her. "H-How did you know where I was?"

"Because I know you that well, Liz."

Elizaveta smiled to herself. She loved it when people called her that… but wait… Gilbert was the only person who called her that, and for some reason, she liked it in particular when he said it… Maybe she like the Prussian more than she originally thought.

"Hey, Gil?"

He smiled at the nickname that had been brought back from their childhood. "Yes, Liz?"

"Do you like me, or were you sent here by Roderich to apologize."

Gilbert scoffed. "Please, zat idiot isn't nearly as awesome as me. He wouldn't _zink_ to come out here and apologize. He hasn't a clue on how to be a gentleman or treat delicate maidens such as yourself."

The Hungarian woman chuckled. "Please, do you know how many times this '_delicate maiden_' such as me has beaten you up as children?"

"Fine then," Gilbert stood up and surprised Elizaveta in doing so. He then got into a fighting position in front of her and held his fists out. "I'll take you right here, right now so we can settle za score!"

Elizaveta laughed loudly, which made Gilbert get out of his pose and sit back down, smiling to himself. "You're crazy, Gilbert."

"Da. I know."

So then the two just sat there, talking about how birds fly and how they wanted to fly. For some reason the conversation didn't seem dumb to them, it made it seem like the world around them had stopped, and the only two people on Earth was them.

* * *

**Yay! I finally did it! So, you guys should send me some parings you want to see! I won't turn down any, even the ones I absolutely despise. (A.K.A.: FrUk, Canada x Prussia, Prussia x Austria, Austria x Hungary, Canada x France, America x Belarus, Russia x Canada, etc.) I'll even do fem! countries! :D THERE ARE NO RULES! Except for dirty things... I don't do teh no-no things. xP You'll see in the next one how much I hate the no-no words. NEXT TO COME: LOVINO AND ANTONIO! 3 Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! :) ~T/M**


	2. Chapter 2: Lovino and Antonio

**Hello, internet! I was just wondering how you guys are doing! :D Keep sending those reviews full of parings that you want to see! I also do fem! countries, so you don't have to limit yourself to just boy x boy! Also, you can make it _one sided_. For those of you who don't know, one sided is pretty much: (Country1) loves (Country2) but (Country2) doesn't feel the same way. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lovino and Antonio**

He held the Italian close and, honestly, accepted the fact that he would probably be pounded in the chest when he saw the same Italian later. He knew the Italian was awake, but for all the Italian knew the Spanish man, Antonio, was fast asleep; unaware of his current actions.

The Southern Italian, Lovino, felt his face burn with the intensity of a thousand suns. 'Why is he holding me like that? Is he still asleep or something?' Lovino thought to himself. 'Ugh, It's _my_ _f*****g_ fault for watching that _f*****g_ movie and getting a _f*****g_ nightmare and just _having_ to come into bed with this _pervert_ Antonio...' Lovino mentally beat himself, and Antonio, up. He became good at holding in his punches, kicks, and screams. (Keepin' it K rated, kids. Gotta censor those no-no words. xD)

Antonio, face buried into Lovino's back, smirked a devious smirk. He might actually get away with holding his dangerous love!

All of a sudden the Italian flipped over in the bed to face the Spanish man.

"Are you even asleep?" Lovino hissed to Antonio, whose eyes were shut and mouth open in a snoring position. He made a great fake sleeper, and Lovino knew that. Lovino poked at Antonio's eyelid, but Antonio didn't even flinch.

Lovino threw a temper tantrum in his mind. 'That b*****d fell asleep holding me!'

Antonio couldn't help but deviously smile in his corrupt little mind. 'How close can I get?' He thought, imagining all the possibilities of different actions. 'I can lean close and be inches away from him,' The Spaniard thought. 'but he'll probably slap me and march out of the room...'

'If he's really asleep,' The young, and most of the time grumpy, Italian thought to himself while still staring at the sleeping Spaniard. Then I can stop being so... Afraid of my... Feelings... And stupid s**t like that...' After that Lovino's mind trailed off, thinking about what he felt and why. He wondered if he actually loved Antonio or if he liked him because he gave him a roof over his head and free food. 'Whenever I go away to visit Feliciano I get a little upset, like my stomach feels empty,' All of a sudden Lovino's buzzing mind came to a halt. 'I don't... I can't... There has to be another reason...'

Inside the Spaniard's room it was warm; not temperature wise, necessarily, but a warm aura coated the atmosphere. The velvet, maroon curtains were drawn closed, but there was a tiny strip of golden sunlight that soaked in through the minuscule gap between the curtains. The king-sized canopy bed that was located between the curtains and door held two men; well, one _man_. To most Lovino would be considered a teenage boy, but he hated being called a "punk teen" or a "rotten kid" so the household had gotten used to calling him a man. Calling him otherwise would earn you some little punches in the torso.

Antonio loved holding his Lovi close. He could feel his wonderful heat radiate off of him. He loved the little Italian, but he knew that the Italian did not love him the same way, so he had settled with doing this sometimes. Antonio would do anything to get close to Lovi, even if it meant being brutally punched in the stomach later.

Again, Lovino stayed unsure about Antonio, but he knew that they were past "acquaintances" or even "friends". Lovino knew that he felt warm inside the Spaniards grasp, but he also felt as though Antonio lay awake and made him blush on purpose. Lovino thought he wanted so bad to just punch him upside the head and avoid his feelings, but for some odd reason, it felt _nice_ being held.

Lovino whispered in Antonio's face, "A-Are you awake you b*****d?"

Antonio didn't move.

Lovino thought, "Normally that dumb oaf would've moved and clenched his stomach, but I think now he really _is_ asleep..." The Italian felt a little curious. He had only been held like this only one other time, but, he had never been kissed. He then gradually grew a bright tomato red. "If he really _is_ asleep, then I can..." Lovino leaned in closer to Antonio's face, watching for any sign of movements.

All of a sudden Antonio felt a hot breath on his face. 'Oh god,' he thought. 'Lovi is probably going to bite my nose again...' But before he could think of any way out of it he felt a gentle pressure on his smooth Spanish lips.

He pulled away out of stupidity.

"L-Lovi!"

"B-B- I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP, YOU B*****D!"

Without thinking Antonio kissed the Italian next to him. When he drew back he saw that Lovino's face looked as white as a ghost.

"WHAT THE F**K?! WHAT THE F**K?! WHAT THE F***********K?!" Lovino shrieked and hopped off of the Spaniards bed.

Antonio let out a bubbly laugh. "Well you kissed me first!"

Lovino's face felt like molten lava. He couldn't even begin to fathom anything because his mind stayed fuzzy.

Antonio stood up to meet the flustered Italian, trying to see eye to eye with his tomato red face. Much to Lovino's dismay Antonio stood taller than him.

All Antonio did was wrap his arms around his Lovi's waist (dangerously close to the top of his bum, I might add.) and lean his head down so his nose and mouth were buried in the Italian's neck. But even _that_ sent Lovino into an even bigger mental breakdown.

'If he doesn't get off of me in two seconds,' Lovino thought to himself. 'I will kick his Spanish a*s'

Antonio did not even _begin_ to get anywhere _near_ getting off of the Italian, though. In fact he did the opposite. Antonio began to nip at Lovino's neck; biting a little bit and then licking where he had left the love mark. Lovino just melted in Antonio's arms. Although he felt dizzy and a bit on edge, Lovino thought that the sensation felt _wonderful_.

"Mmmmm~" Lovino's eyes widened and he closed his mouth shut. Did he just _moan_?!

Antonio chuckled in the Italian's warm neck. "Looks like someone has a weakness..." His voice trailed off as he pulled his head away from the Italian's neck and looked in his stunning hazel eyes.

Lovino felt as though he was being molested by Francis, but, he also felt warm and safe...

"I hate you." Lovino grumbled to Antonio, not even daring to gaze into those amazing emerald eyes of his. Instead he just glared down at the ground beside him.

Antonio chuckled once more and buried his face back into Lovino's neck. "Te amo, Lovi."

"Te amo, tomato b*****d..."

* * *

**How sweet, right? Again, ****keep sending those reviews full of parings that you want to see! I also do fem! countries, so you don't have to limit yourself to just boy x boy! Also, you can make it _one sided_. For those of you who don't know, one sided is pretty much: (Country1) loves (Country2) but (Country2) doesn't feel the same way. NEXT TO COME: LUDWIG AND FELICIANO! :) Hope you bros enjoyed. ~T/M**


	3. Chapter 3: Ludwig and Feliciano

**Yeah! I managed to get this one dooooooooone! YEEEEEEEAH! Anyway, let me know the pairings you guys want! :D Thanks!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ludwig and Feliciano**

"Please don't go!" Italy pleaded through tears, grabbing onto the German's hand and trying so desperately to drag him back into his home.

"Feliciano, do not vorry about me. I vill be fine. I have made it home safely from all of the other battles. Vhy are you so vorried now?" Ludwig spoke with no emotions, for he didn't want the Italian to worry. He thought that if he showed no emotions it would mean that he had strength. Right?

Feliciano stopped and released his grip on Ludwig. He thought for a second about why he acted so different this time than the other times.

It was all because of the night before...

The memories of the night before still played in Feliciano's mind like a movie with vivid colors.

_ flashback_

_ "Feliciano, vy are you asleep on my sofa?"_

_ "Veeeee~" Feliciano stood up and hugged Ludwig. "I waited for you to come home, Ludwig! Aren't I a great friend?"_

_ "Zat doesn't answer my quvestion"_

_ "I fell asleep waiting for you to come home..." His voice trailed off as he sulked in defeat. Sleep had taken him captive again. But in a matter of seconds Feliciano perked up. "But I stayed here to give you this!" Feliciano then pulled a box out from absolutely nowhere._

_ The box had sparkling emerald wrapping paper on it. It was all held together neatly by a pretty crimson ribbon. The present looked a bit big, and when Ludwig shook it and it didn't make a noise._

_ Ludwig looked Feliciano in his closed eyes. "W-What is this?"_

_ "Well I felt really bad that you didn't join Kiku and I at that Christmas party, and I almost went over to see you, but Kiku said that that was a bad idea." Feliciano paused to cough. "So I went out in the ten degree snowy weather, walked to the nearest store, purchased the gift, the box, wrapping paper, and the best bow I could find. Then I walked back to my place and made the present all pretty! But I fell asleep before I could walk over here. So I came this morning! Sadly you weren't home, so I slept on your sofa!" Feliciano realized that the question was 'what is this' so he decided to wrap his answer up. "Long story short I got you a Christmas present, Ludwig!" He jumped up in excitement at the thought of Ludwig opening his present._

_ "F-..." Ludwig thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll open it..."_

_ So Ludwig sat down on the ground; Feliciano following shortly after. Carefully the German undid the ribbon. After it came off he set it aside and started peeling the wrapping paper off of the box. He folded the wrapping paper up neatly and placed it next to the ribbon. Ludwig actually began to be surprised at the Italian. He had never sat still for that long. Finally Ludwig opened the box to reveal a sweater that had three stripes on it: Red, yellow, and black. It looked so warm that it actually made Ludwig feel cold. But he didn't put it on. He just held it up in front of himself, admiring it. The sweater felt so soft that he could've used it as a pillow. Everything about the sweater just screamed "perfect"._

_ Feliciano frowned. "Do you not like it? I'm so sorry! I should've gotten you something more manly or something about beer or-" Feliciano was cut off by arms around his neck._

_ "It's perfect. Sank you, Feliciano."_

_ Ludwig and Feliciano sat there in the middle of Ludwig's floor hugging. When Feliciano pulled away from the hug he opened his eyes. That made Ludwig smile even more than he already was._

_ "I love it ven you open your eyes, Feliciano." All of a sudden shock filled the German's expression. His cheeks shown an unmistakable crimson blush and his bright blue eyes widened. What did he just say?! Well, whatever he blurted out it made the Italian beam._

_ Then the two got closer to one another's face. Eventually their noses touched. Feliciano closed his eyes and brought his lips to Ludwig's. Ludwig then softly closed his blue eyes and returned the light kiss that had been delivered to him._

_ But soon enough the kiss grew. It grew to the point where Ludwig had Feliciano pinned on the couch and his tongue was exploring the Italian's mouth. Ludwig eventually made the growing stop and pulled away. He sat up on the couch, unpinning the Italian who really just wanted more._

_ "Ve should go to bed, Feliciano." Ludwig mumbled._

_ Feliciano skipped up and grabbed the German's hand. "Then let's go."_

_ Before going to bed Ludwig showered and Feliciano grabbed a pair of the German's pajamas. Eventually the two were cozy and warm in Ludwig's bed._

_ Feliciano nuzzled up close to Ludwig and whispered, "Te amo, Ludwig."_

_ "Ich liebe dich."_

_ end of flashback_

Feliciano held back onto Ludwig's hand and began to break out into tears then, because he knew why he didn't want Ludwig to leave.

"I love you and I don't want you to go, Ludwig..." The little, fragile Italian fell to his knees and began to weep into his hands.

Ludwig sighed. He never meant to hurt him, or leave him alone, but that jerk Alfred attacked Kiku and Kiku needed assistance. The battle was to last around two weeks at the most.

The German got down on one knee and grabbed the Italian's shoulder, which made the Italian look up. "Feliciano, I vill return to you. I always vill." With a kiss on the forehead and a quick hug Ludwig left, leaving Italy alone and cold.

_Three days later_

'That stupid American. He had no chance.' Ludwig thought to himself as he walked to his car while waiting for the first train home. 'We anticipated two veeks to break him but it took three measly days. Stupid.' The train pulled to a squeaky stop and Ludwig hurried on, determined to get home. 'I hope Feliciano is doing alvight...'

The four hour train ride seemed to last more like four months. Luckily there happened to be some great Italian food on board.

'Feliciano's cooking is better, but I haven't eaten an Italian meal in weeks...' Ludwig ate it up, but for some reason it didn't taste right... Like some kind of ingredient was left out. (BASIL. Lol, just kidding. It was loooove~ 3)

After the agonizing train trip Ludwig had to hail a taxi. The taxi ride lasted about half an hour.

The taxi driver just, _of course_, happened to be a perky, tan, long-haired brunette that had beautiful hazel eyes.

'Feliciano looks way better, even on his bad days...' Ludwig thought to himself. He didn't mean that the woman was _ugly_ necessarily, she just didn't look right... She didn't look like his little Italian back home.

After what seemed like six years of waiting he was _finally_ at his front door, putting the key in the lock. He nearly shook with excitement, but he held a composed stature. Once he stepped inside he kicked his shoes off and left them sprawled out.

...

Just joking. Ludwig is a neat freak and always picks up after himself. So he had to straighten his shoes.

The old German floorboards creaked beneath Ludwig's feet, and the whole home settled as soon as he reached his bedroom.

Of course he found Feliciano there in his bed. In only his boxers and... And... The sweater he had gotten Ludwig for Christmas.

As Ludwig got closer he noticed that Feliciano held a strange big book in his hand. Carefully Ludwig extracted the book and flipped open to the first page. It was a scrapbook. It was filled with images of Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano. Page after page memories swarmed Ludwig. Tiny memories that brought so much joy to him. On the last page was a little drawing that depicted Ludwig and Feliciano holding hands and smiling. Ludwig smiled and noticed crayons sprawled across his floor.

He set the scrapbook down silently, and then stripped of all clothes but his boxers. He then threw on a pair of long plaid pajamas and kneeled next to his bed. And that's when he noticed that the Italian's cheeks had strips of dry tears on them.

'He cried himself to sleep...' Ludwig thought. With a sigh Ludwig stood up and picked his little Italian up with him.

"W-W-..." Feliciano opened his eyes cautiously, and saw that his German had picked him up. "L-Ludwig?" He still had a bit of grogginess hanging over him but it soon faded. "Is that really you?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Da. That idiot Alfred didn't know vat he got himself into. Kiku and I took him out in a matter of days."

Ludwig laid Feliciano back down on the bed and then lay down next to him. With one swoop he pulled a big blanket over the two of them. Feliciano made himself comfortable by curling up in a ball in Ludwig's chest.

"Te amo." He whispered.

Ludwig kissed the top of his head. "Ich liebe dich."

Then the two drifted off into the first peaceful sleep either of them had had in days.

* * *

**Keep sending those reviews full of parings that you want to see! I also do fem! countries, so you don't have to limit yourself to just boy x boy! Also, you can make it _one sided_. For those of you who don't know, one sided is pretty much: (Country1) loves (Country2) but (Country2) doesn't feel the same way. IN THE NEXT ISSUE: Arthur AND Alfred! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) ~T/M  
**


End file.
